


Words Are Not Always Out-Loud

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ASL is in italics, Boarding School, Deaf! Remus, Hearing Sirius, James and Peter are good bros, James is a divergent thinker, M/M, Marauder era people, Marauders era, Modern Day, Not a lot of dialog, Peter thinks that Sirius is a bloke, Shy and sweet! Remus, Sign Language, Sirius tries and fails to learn ASL, Some bullying, Stupid for a moment! Sirius, White boards acctually do come in handy, modern day AU, wolf star x394, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: Remus is going to a new school. This time with a special program for the deaf and hearing impaired where he meets his dorm mates. Slowly but surely (like within the first week) Remus is falling for Sirius Black who can make any girl (or guy) fall at his feet in under a minute. If only Sirius could learn ASL or Remus can (or want) to speak, this can be a little easier to get feeling across.





	Words Are Not Always Out-Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves, 
> 
> So the summer is going pretty slowly so far, even though I am only a week in. So please commit if you want prompts or if you can somehow message me on this or on my Tumblr account that I will put in now (coffeemugsandstuff). I write on both, at the moment only have two stories on my Tumblr account and one is actually on the other story I posted earlier this week. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story this week and give me Kudos and comments, it, like any writer, keeps me going. 
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Raven

 

It was another quiet day for Remus Lupin at his boarding school in London. But then again when is it not for him. A week ago he had moved to this dreaded awful place and had lied to his parents three times about making friends. The new school had a program for the deaf and hearing impaired and there were two others who had the program with Remus, neither of which had talked to him or made an effort.

* * *

 

" _You will be fine Remus_ " signed Remus' mother at the train station near their house in Stirling, United Kingdom.

It would be a fresh start. Everyone has been telling him that, and in all honesty, he is tired of hearing it. (Ironic I know)

His last school had hired some fancy posh man with short fingers that made it almost impossible for Remus to follow in class during his lessons. The people at his old school were not any better. He honestly considered just skipping some days but the fancy translator would tell his parents. So, after discussing things with his parents, and much further research and interviews, Remus is now going to a boarding school on the outskirts of London, so yay for fancy rich kids.

" _You know I will be Mum, just writes often okay?_ " Remus signs to his mom. He gives her one last hug and gathers his trunk and satchel filled with books, laptop, and phone.

Remus gets on the train a few minutes before it leaves and finds an empty compartment and settles in. As the train whistles signal the train's start, Remus looks out of the window on the train and signs to his mom, " _Love you, Mum!_ "

Remus' mum waves at him and signs back, " _Love you too, Little Wolf!_ "

* * *

Remus was fine by himself, he was learning to read lips a bit better because of the professor there called Mr. Slughorn. He was a brilliant man in Remus' opinion and helped him in more ways than his old translator did in adapting the actual world. He can now in the dining hall fallow some of the conversations of the girls that sat next to him at dinner and breakfast. Their conversations often consisted of how dreadful his dorm mates are and how Lily, the only red hall in their year, should get with James (one of his dorm mates) and how cute they would be together.

Remus was fine with his dorm mates in all honesty. They left him alone and to his own devices and he was planning on doing that till school gets out. Matter of fact he loved it, he could look at Sirius while reading a book and never get caught because Sirius bed was next to the window. Sirius, in all honesty, was a creation of the gods themselves. His long raven black hair and his sun-kissed skin that looks so good in a leather jacket. On the weekends when uniforms were not required (even though Sirius did look good in a tie and fitted button up), he was wearing his leather jacket, AC/DC shirt, and ripped black jeans that purely complimented his Italian heritage. 

He only had one block with the program, the others he had power points and a translator. He was fine with it, even though he does get some weird looks from the other students, especially the Malfoys that only got into the school because of their money. Remus was not even in the school for his money, only for grades and what the headmaster called "potential". Remus was on the D.E.E.R scholarship that helped pay for tuition for those with a disability. 

* * *

Sirius was starting the school year with a pretty good start. You know a mean letter and two phone calls with his mother about getting letters about dissidence never hurt anyone before. When he arrived at school, he was staying with his friends this year, the same as the last four years, but this time they had an extra bed. 

Now about Remus Lupin, Sirius only new a couple of things. He did not speak to them and only minded his own business, he loved to read, he never woke up before sunrise, he loved to read classic books that people almost never read besides for class, and that he was undeniably cute in every sense. Like the way that he looks down after they made eye contact for a couple of seconds longer than normal. Or how he is still yawning until he gets strong black tea in the morning and that he often has a book with his at any time of the day for him to read (for example yesterday it was the Little Prince). 

Sirius would go on a date with Remus in a heartbeat. But there was one tiny little problem, a language barrier. 

Sirius, for the first time in forever, went to the library and found a book on ASL. He tried to learn but his fingers just would not learn and the book was also fifty years old. So, he was out of ideas and the weekend was fast approaching for Sirius to ask Remus on a date. 

* * *

The dorm mates were all in the gardens on Thursday afternoon before dinner. They were spending a rare moment just discussing life an went on through the summer that did not make it in the text messages during the summer. 

"So, Sirius, got your eye on anyone yet this year?" asked James who was sitting on the bench in front of Sirius who was laying on the ground. 

"Um," Sirius turned his head and looked at Remus who was on the other side of the courtyard reading under a Cherry Blossom tree looking as gorgeous as ever. 

Peter followed Sirius' eyes that landed on Remus and he chuckled under his breath. James looked at Peter who was on the bench next to him, "What is so funny Pete?" 

Peter shook his head at James and wondered how dumb James was. 

"Jamie, I do think that Sirius has a crush on our dear dorm mate," Peter says in a posh accent rather his slight Irish accent. 

James looked down at the ground, trying to figure out how he missed it. Now he realized that he should have noticed it all along. Now that he thought about it, it should now be on his list of things to make happen right under making his Lily Flower a present for their five-month anniversary. 

"I don't think that I can ask him out James," said Sirius, tearing out some grass by his feet and messing with it. 

"And why is that, my dear Sirius?" said James in a similar posh accent to Peters a couple of moments ago. 

"Because of a language barrier, I don't know sign language." sighed Sirius who was still looking at the grass

"Siri, I am only going to tell you this once and I truly do mean it." said Peter, making Sirius look up at him, "You are a bloody bloke and I hope you know that." 

Sirius looked mildly offended at their normally calm and kind friend, "Well go ahead and rip the bandage off Pete." 

James sighed at Sirius at his lack of divergent thinking, "Sirius, you do realize the whiteboards, text message, and paper do exist right?" 

Sirius looked up at James in realization, then smacked his forehead and got up. 

"James, Peter, you guys are so smart and I will love you forever. My children will have your names. I will see you at dinner!" said Sirius running to the classroom part of the school. 

* * *

Sirius gathered up all of his wits as he stood behind Remus who had his nose deep inside a book and tapped his shoulder. Remus turned around and looked up at Sirius who had a whiteboard and a purple Expo marker in hand. A few people in the nearby tables looked over at Sirius and the new student who never spoke. Remus turned his head in question up at Sirius and wondered what is going on. 

After taking a breath in, Sirius turned the board around that had to work written "Hi" on it. Remus, who raised an eyebrow, waved at Sirius as if saying hi back. 

Sirius shook his head and turned the board back to himself and wrote frantically that quickly turned to a cursive. 

The board wrote, "Hi, I really like you. Do you want to go on a date?" 

Remus, wide-eyed, stood up and nodded at Sirius. Remus then read on Sirius' lips, "Really". Remus nodded at Sirius and then he ran and picked up Remus and spun them around. Shouting that he did it, even though Remus could not hear, he felt Sirius' chest vibrate with laughter. It was an amazing feeling to feel loved, this school was for the best. The dining hall then filled with laughter at the two boys who found love in each other. 

On the next letter to his Mum, Remus did not lie about his date with Sirius and he only repeated about five times about how much his mum would love Sirius. 

* * *

 

At the teacher's table, the following exchange happened. Professor Slughorn got three pounds to form Professor Flitwick while Professor McGonagall gathered ten pounds from the headmaster. 

James and Peter looked up at the teachers' table and saw the exchange. Peter, much to James surprise, walked up and opened up his hand to Professor McGonagall. 

"Mr. Pettigrew, may I help you?" asked Professor McGonagall. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I won, pay up Minnie." 

Minnie sighed and pulled out a pound out of her pocket and handed it to Peter. 

"Not a word, Pettigrew," whispered Minnie 

Peter made a lock and key motion and threw away the key and walked back to a flabbergasted James who wondered how on Earth he made a bet with Minnie. 

"How, Pete?" asked James 

"A gentleman never shares his secrets, dear Jamie," said Peter looking over at Sirius and Remus who were hand in handwriting on the whiteboard discussing where and what they should do on the weekend. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves, 
> 
> You do not know how hard it is to write through deaf person eyes and do it in the third person while doing a modern day AU. I am so happy that I finished this and please enjoy and give me kudos and comments. 
> 
> With love,   
> Raven


End file.
